Adolf Hitler
Adolf Hitler (April 20,1889 - April 30,1945) (also known as Mecha-Hitler or Armored Hitler) is the leader of Nazi regime, boss of Episode 3, and the final boss of the original Wolfenstein 3D before the release of the Nocturnal Missions expansion pack. When the player first meets Hitler, he'll be in a large mechanical suit that's armed with quad Chain Guns. After having around half of his HP taken away, the suit will blow up, and Hitler will jump out with dual Chain Guns. While his sprites suggest he would cause more damage when armored, in fact he doesn't. The armor most likely is an excuse to give Hitler an amount of HP much higher than that of the other bosses. Both his forms combined have close to double the HP of Hans Grosse. Adolf Hitler fires 5 bullets per volley in the two forms. After being defeated, he will talk before melting into a pile of blood and bone, triggering the ending. In the 2nd Encounter episode of the Mac Family Hitler is always the ultimate boss. The censored SNES port replaced Hitler with Staatmeister (Adolf Trautmann in the Japanese version) who uses Hitler's sprite, though edited somewhat - he lacks the mustache, has a completely redrawn death animation, and has blonde hair. The paintings of Hitler in the SNES version were also changed, in the paintings Hitler (or Staatmeister in this case) had no mustache and no swastika armband. Shortly after the game was released Wolfenstein 3D was given a overhaul in controversy since it included Hitler, when back in the days Germany was still recovering from his reign in real life. Image:Jag_Mecha.gif|Atari Jaguar version Image:Jag_Hitler.gif Tactical analysis Before entering Hitler's room, make sure that you have 100 health and max ammo. You'll need all the firepower you can get. When you get into his room, find and kill all of the Officers in his room. Then focus on Hitler. Destroying Mecha-Hitler is surprisingly easy. Hug a corner, but keep a close distance between you and him, then open fire with your Chain Gun. The distance between you and him will greatly increase the amount of damage his bullets do to you and his accuracy, but the same goes for you as well. As he takes a moment before he can start firing, you should be able to do some damage and take cover again before he has time to cause you serious harm. Unlike other enemies, Mecha Hitler has very audible footsteps, so listen for then when he is about to come into view. When his metal suit is destroyed, repeat the process. This time he is much faster (basically combining the speed of an Officer with the firepower of Hans Grosse). You'll have to reposition yourself much more often than you had to with Mecha Hitler. When he's dead, the episode/game will automatically end. If you need to heal and stock up on ammo, use the supplies in Hitler's room first. If you backtrack to grab supplies, Hitler will follow you. Quotes *Die, Allied schweinehund! (Die, Allied pigdog!) *Scheisse! (Shit!) *Nein! (No!) *Eva, auf Wiedersehen! (Goodbye Eva!) *Die Welt ist unser! (The world is ours!) - 3DO/Mac version Data |} |valign=top| |} |valign=top| |} |} Beyond Castle Wolfenstein Adolf Hitler also appears in Beyond Castle Wolfenstein as a main goal of an assassination attempt by the player inside his secret bunker. The goal is to find a bomb and place it outside of the room where he is holding a meeting with officers. After that, the player has to escape, while the bunker is shown to be blown up. The events of Beyond Castle Wolfenstein, and it's predecessor, Castle Wolfenstein (1981 game), have no relation to any events depicted in the Wolfenstein games by Id Software later (although part of the same franchiseFrom Sun Tzu to Xbox, Ed Halter, pg 155). Id Software gained the rights to the original Wolfenstein franchise and many of the ideas in Wolfenstein 3-d were based off of the previous games. According to the Return to Castle Wolfenstein Manual; "Wolfenstein Lore: Silas Warner's classic Apple II game, Castle Wolfenstein, was released in 1983. The game was far from a 3D shooter, requiring more stealth than gunplay. The player's mission was to infiltrate Nazi headquarters in disguise, plant a bomb outside the door to Hitler's bunker, and make it out before the bomb exploded.", pg 2. Wolfenstein 3-d was originally going to have many of the same features as the original Wolfenstein and Beyond Castle Wolfenstein, with the ability to hide bodies, and wear disguises. So Kill this fuckface once and for ALL!!!! References category:Wolfenstein 3D Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Characters